Love Burned
by ChickyChic
Summary: A love story about Beck Oliver and Tori Vega. But Jade and lots of other things will come between them. What will happen to this love saga? Lot's and lots of drama will come between the 2 too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. Probably is bad very bad though. Please Review!

**Chapter 1: **_New year, yay?_

It's been a year since Tori Vega was accepted to Hollywood Arts for her singing talent. She's made many friends throughout the year Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and somewhat of friendship with Jade. Summer break was about the end.

Tori logged onto The Slap which she normally does every night. She clicked onto her page and started a status update, **School tomorrow! New Year.. Kinda Pumped.. idk. **She shut her laptop and thought, _A new year, hopefully its different. _At the end of the year Tori started to get feelings for Beck, and so did he. Then Beck and Jade got backed together over break which crushed Tori.

Morning came and Tori groaned and rubbed her eyes. She got dressed and girled up. She walked downstairs yawning. She heard Trina being annoying as always screaming, "I'M GOING TO COLLEGE TODAY YAY!" Tori rolled her eyes, "do you really have to shout" Trina just stuck her tongue out. Tori grabbed a granola bar for breakfast and followed Trina to her car and they drove off.

They got to school."Have fun little sister", Trina said with a smile. Tori smiled, "have fun at college, see you at Christmas. Love yah Trins." Trina smiled, "love you to sister." Tori stepped out of the car door and shut it. She walked into the door of the school and walked to her locker and put in her combination. Next thing she knew she was hugged to death by Cat and Andre, "WE MISSED YOU" Tori smiled, "missed you more." The tuned bell rang and everyone ventured to class.

Tori sat next to Andre in Sikowitz class. They learned about a play that they will be doing in a couple of months. Sikowitz started explaining the play, "this play is about to love ones that cannot be together because they live in different worlds." Sikowitz started to drink his coconut milk form his coconut. Suddenly Beck walked through the door flipping his hair. Tori turned her head meeting his eyes, she shook out of it and thought _Get with it Tori he is with Jade._ She slumped in her chair.

At lunch Beck sat next to Tori and they had a conversation about their summer. Tori ate a slice of pizza with a small salad. After lunch Beck for some reason kept following Tori, talking about random things. One of the teachers sent Tori and Beck to get a instrument cleaner out of the supply closets. They walked into the door of the supply closet and searched for the object they were looking for. They both saw it at the same time and their hands touch. Then they gazed into each others eyes and their lips touch. Tori finally noticed what just happened and her cheeks turned read and the next thing Beck noticed she was gone.

**AN: **In chapter 2 there will be more talking, this was like an intro. Going to try to upload chapter 2 soon. Hope you enjoyed my first chapter (:


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's chapter two of my new story/series Love Burned! Hope you enjoy and please review what you think!

**Chapter 2: **What just happened?

What did Tori just do? She just kissed her arch enemy's boyfriend! Tori thought to herself, _What if Jade found out? I _won't_ be alive! _Tori slammed down onto her bed and groaned. She pulled her Pear Phone out and said to herself, "Maybe text Andre, he can help…" She turned on her phone and started to text Andre.

**Tori: **I need your advice.

**Andre: **What kind of advice?

**Tori: **Love advice…

**Andre: **Okay, hit me with this advice!

**Tori: **Okay, what if someone you know kissed another girl's boyfriend, whom the girl has anger issues… serious issues. What should this someone do?

**Andre: **Are you telling me you kissed Beck?

**Tori: **Yeah…

**Andre: **You have some big troubles little missy, you need to fix this on your own b4 Jade finds out. I gotta go, Grandmas having a freak attack!

**Tori: **Bye…

Tori became frustrated. She threw her phone down and laid down. She started to think what Jade would do to her. She knew that she had feelings for Beck but he loved Jade.

The next morning Tori walked to her locker to get her books for her next class. She closed her locker door and behind it was Beck, looking dreamy as ever. He smiled, "hey Tori, some kiss the other day." Tori looked at him, "it's not funny! If Jade finds out I'm dead.. So you should just stay away from me." She started to walk off to Sikowitz and she heard her name yelled by Beck, but she did not turn back.

Through the whole class of Sikowitz Tori could only think about Beck Oliver. How he flipped his hair, how he ran his fingers through his hair, how he smiled, how his lips felt upon hers. Tori shook her head and thought, _Snap out of it Tori, it's never going to happen._ The bell rang and everyone cleared out because it was lunch time. Tori got a hamburger with fries with mayonnaise to dip her fries in.

Tori sat by Cat and Andre at their normal lunch table. Cat started talking about her crazy brother, "he bit my foot last night!" Cat said with a giggle. Tori looked up and Beck was staring at her, she looked back down at her lunch. The whole time Andre was watching what was happening between the two, since he knew they kissed. Tori's phone beeped. It was a text from beck, **Tori it was just a kiss, it doesn't have to ruin our friendship.. don't worry about Jade, she won't find out. **Tori did not reply to his message, she felt watched during the whole lunch period.

The bell rang. Tori had a free period after lunch. She sat in the library on her Pear Book searching funny videos. After that she posted a new status on The Slap, **Totally confused what to do… What do I do?! **She hit post. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Beck, "we need to talk Tori, like now." Tori groaned, "you have class, please don't skip because of me." The next thing she noticed was that she was pulled into one of the book isles, "leave me alone Beck I don't want to talk to you." Beck did not listen, "you do not need to worry about Jade, and she isn't going to find out!" Beck was holding her wrists so Tori could not leave.

Tori's heart was beating fast, "one day she will, and I do not want it to be now, you love Jade so do not mess things up with me." Beck chuckled, "how do you know that I love her, I can love somebody else too. It feels right to be around you because I don't have to worry about what I say. Jade gets mad every time I say something offensive." Tori looked down, "you know I have started getting feelings for you at the end of the year, I'm not going to ruin things with you and Jade." Beck shook his head, "you won't Tori… and I always had feelings for you since you spilt coffee on me the first day you came, you met eyes with me and then I knew I liked you." Beck smiled.

Tori looked up at him with a smile. She went onto her toes and kissed him softly upon his lips. Tori smiled, "My free period is almost over I have to go." Beck let go of her wrists and kissed her on the cheek, and then he walked out of the isle and was gone. Tori smiled and walked back to where she had her stuff. She grabbed her Pear Book and slid it into her bag. She threw her bag onto her shoulder and walked out of the library with a smile.

**AN: **I hoped you liked my second chapter. Little bit longer and much more talking like I said. I will try to get the Third Chapter up as fast as this. Again I hoped you enjoyed and please review. I want to hear your input and if it is good or not!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey sorry I haven't uploaded chapter 3 that quick.. I've been playing World of Warcraft, yes girls play those games lol. So it's Christmas so enjoy this new chapter, it can be my virtual Christmas gift :D. ENJOY

**Chapter 3: **Friendship or Love

It was Sunday and Tori just got back from Church. She went into the front door of her house and grabbed her laptop. She walked upstarts and opened the door to her room. Her room was blue colored with famous singer posters on the wall. She closed the door behind her and set down her laptop on her bed that had purple sheets and a blue comforter. She unzipped her dress and pulled it off showing her skinny body. She went to her bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub. She walked back to her room and grabbed her laptop and walked back to the bathroom.

She turned on her radio next to her bathtub, playing Five Fingers. She slipped out of her underwear and bra, and slipped into her tub with a load of bubbles. She turned on her laptop that was on a table next to it. She logged onto her instant messaging account and clicked Beck's name.

**Tori: **Hey :)

**Beck: **What's up Torz?

Tori: Relaxin before dinner.

**Beck: **Awesome, I wish I could see your cuteness right now.

**Tori: **You know my priorities; we cannot date because of Jade!

**Beck: **Uh, you know I broke up with her on Friday…

**Tori: **WHATT!

**Beck: **Yeah, I told her I liked someone else, and she was very reasonable, she said that she was going to break up with me anyways. Her and Andre started to like each other with is really weird..

**Tori: **Yeah, Andre told me that he loved her. So she wouldn't mind if I dated you?

**Beck: **Nope. So. Tori Vega will you go out with me?

**Tori: **No

**Beck: **What?!

**Tori: **Kidding! Hell Yes!

**Beck: :D **So why don't you Skype me? I want to see you pretty face!

**Tori: **Can't I'm kinda in the bathtub but later after dinner. GTG

**Beck: **Okay. See yah.

**Tori Vega has signed off.**

Tori finished bathing and stepped out of the bathtub and removed the drain cover. She grabbed her robe and knotted it. She grabbed her laptop and set it on her desk. She walked into her closet said to herself, "something comfy, hmmm." She grabbed her bra and underwear and slipped them on. She grabbed a pair of baggy sweatpants and slipped them on, and slipped on a Hollywood Arts t-shirt. She went to her dresser pulling out a pair of socks, and slipped them on.

Tori ate a microwavable meal because she was home alone. After dinner she started video chatting Beck. For the rest of the night she talked to beck until 2am. After she finished video chatting him she closed her laptop, slipped into her sheets and went into a deep sleep.

Tori walked into school holding Beck's hand because he drove her to school. She stopped by her locker picking up the play script for Sikowitz play. She grabbed his and walked into the theater room. Everyone turned and looked, and Beck and Tori sat down not letting go of each other's hand.

After rehearsing for the parts Sikowitz decided to let Jade and Andre to be the leads, "HAH TORI DIDN'T GET THE LEAD THAT'S A CHANGE!" Jade screamed. Tori rolled her eyes and walked out of the theater so she could go to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and walked into a stall. All of a sudden she heard crying, it was Cat.

"What's wrong Cat?" She heard sniffling, "My goldfish Freddie died and Robbie said he was just a fish" Cat cried. Tori sighed, "Cat why don't you go do a memorial for Freddie like right now? If that makes you feel better." Cat screeched, "Yes, thanks Tori!" She ran out of the bathroom. Tori felt relieved from Cat's craziness and plus she wanted her to leave because she had her period, and being around Cat would be annoying and cat would announce it to the whole school that Tori has her period.

At lunch Tori sat next to Beck alone because Andre at a table with Jade making out, Cat was making a memorial for her dead fish, and Robbie.. well know body cares about Robbie. "Look at Jade, she actually looks happy" Tori said with a laugh. She took a sip of her water, "Yeah, even with me it felt like she was angry." Beck said. He took his arm and wrapped it around Tori's shoulder, "Tori, we need to go on a date, somewhere special." Tori agreed, "Sushi?" Beck smirked, "Sushi it is." Tori came up with a date, "Tuesday?" Beck nodded.

After school Tori went home, dreaming about her date with Beck. She picked out an outfit for tomorrows date at 7. She sat on her bed and started to think about Beck. Her boyfriend. She decided that she was going to tell Beck that she loved him.

**AN:** I hoped you enjoyed my third chapter. I need more reviews please Hope everyone had a good Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I hope you enjoy the 4th chapter. I don't even know how many chapters this story will have lol. PLEASE REVIEW :D

**Chapter 4: **The Date

Tori was in her 7th period class and time could not go any slower! She fiddled around her phone because they learned nothing in Musical History. She clicked The Slap app and clicked on her page.

**Tori Vega:**

Time is going slow, totally nerve wracked!

**Mood:** Nervous

The bell rang and everyone went to their lockers. Tori grabbed her purse and put her Musical History book into her locker. She went past the supply closet and she heard Beck's voice. She smiled and looked into the window, and there was Beck kissing another girl named Mia who is in Tori's vocal class.

Tori's eyes started to form tears. She grabbed her car keys since she finally got her license. Tori ran out of the school and into her BMW that her dad bought her, she slammed the car door and grabbed her phone. She left a hateful voicemail to Beck, **"Hey Beck. Just to let you know, I'm not going to make it to dinner. I just got your sneaky little ASS kissing someone else. HOW DARE YOU. I was going to tell you tonight that I loved you but that is sooooooooooo OVER. Have a NICE life, two timing jack ass!" **Tori hit end and she sped home.

When Tori got home she locked her car and walked into her house. She stomped up to her room and gave her door a slam. She went onto The Slap and started a chat with Andre.

**Tori: **Will you come over, I'm about to have a break down and Cut!

**Andre:** Woah don't you dare, I'm on my way!

**Tori:** Hurry!

Tori sat on the floor crying. She was betrayed and lied to. Beck kept trying to call her, but of course she didn't answer. Tori felt worse than ever, and she loved this two timing cheater? Tori became heart broken.

Andre came into the front door and ran upstairs into her room, "Are you okay?" Tori sniffled, "I. I. I.. saw Beck kissing Mia Delore." Andre walked up to her and pulled her up, "Well then Beck is a loser for doing that to you, your awesome, pretty, and talented." Tori smiled, "Thanks.."

Suddenly Andre's lips were on Tori's, He picked up Tori and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His kiss was powerful against her lips. Tori kept kissing him then pulled away, "No, this isn't right, I can't do this." Andre pushed her onto the bed and kept kissing her with his strength, "Andre I still love Beck so stop!" Andre wouldn't stop. Tori squirmed when she felt Andre's hands all over her body, "ANDRE! I'm not going to have SEX with you! I would only do it with BECK!"

She pushed him off and he smirked. She grabbed her phone and said, "GET OUT, or I'll call 911!" She smirked and left. Tori fell to the floor, she was now violated. She walked downstairs into the kitchen, "This year is fucked up, I'm heartbroken and violated." She grabbed a knife and put it on her wrist. She cut herself and felt relieved. Tori was starting to have issues. She sighed in relief from the pain. She put a rag over her cut to stop the bleeding.

For the next few days Tori did not go to school, she laid in bed and did not go to school. Her cut was scabbed over, and she kept it unwrapped. All she did was stay wrapped in her blanket sobbing about everything.

Beck came over and found the spare key that was under the flower pot. He walked into the house and saw the blood rag in the kitchen. She quickly made it upstairs and walked into her room, "Tor?" Tori heard his voice and she took the blanket off her head, "What?" Beck sat on the bed next to her, "You know Mia is my cousin and she asked me to help her kiss, because she was going to have her first kiss. It was only for 2 seconds." Tori turned to him, "Don't lie to me Beck.." Beck shook his head, "I'm not lying to you. I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Tori's heart lit up, "Really?" Beck smiled with his nod.

He grabbed her wrist hand and saw the cut mark, "Oh, no Tori, why did you cut?" Tori shook her head, "It wasn't all about you, Andre showed up and then he was on top of me." Beck clenched his fist, "What?" Tori looked down, "Yeah." Beck looked at her, "I'll take care of that on Monday. Now about you cutting.. I am going to have to stay here to make sure you don't cut again. It damages your body Tor."

Tori sighed and said okay. Beck joined her under the covers and kissed her. She smiled a bit and laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

**AN: **Yes this was more dramatic, like really dramatic. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and please REVIEW :D!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Getting awesome reviews on my last chapter. It was very dramatic I know! I got 300 views to 1,003 views! So awesome

**Chapter 5: **Needing help…

Tori has had an awful month. First Beck, then Andre. She would not go to school so when Beck left for school she would cut in placed where beck won't see like her top of her legs. Tori needed help and Beck was not giving it to her.

Tori just laid in bed, wishing this never happened. It turned into depression, serious depression. They has hospitals that helped with depression and cutting, kind of like rehab but different.

On Monday Beck did what he said to Tori, he dealt with Andre. He walked to him and slammed Andre's back against the lockers, "HOW DARE you touch Tori like you did!" Andre chuckled, "I just wanted to get in her pants. I mean come on she's beautiful." Beck gripped him harder, "You crossed the line!" Andre started to make fun of Tori and Beck got allot angrier. He punched Andre in the stomach, "If you EVER touch HER again I will HURT you WORST!" Beck let go of him and walked off trying to cool down.

When Beck got home he got Tori a snack and walked to her room. He handed it to her, "Here eat this, I'm going to get you lemonade." Tori nodded and waited till he walked out of the room. She ripped open the wrapper and took the granola bar out. She threw it out on the balcony and the birds took it. She laid back on the bed and set the wrapper next to her so it looked like she ate it. She did not want to eat and all she wanted to do is cut.

Tori covered herself with the covers and clicked on her phone. She looked on The Slap and there was so many comments on her wall asking where she was. She sighed and did not answer them back.

Tori saw a text from her parents and they were on their way back home. They were aware what happened because Beck told them all about it. When they got home they would check into some hospitals that will help her.

Beck walked back to her room and handed her the lemonade. It was pink lemonade her favorite. She took a sip and set it down because she did not want much to drink, "My parents are 10 minutes away, you should leave, please?" He didn't really agree till she convinced him. He kissed her forehead and left. Tori has a tear run down her face.

When Tori's parents got home Tori was asleep, "Shoosh, let's not wake her." Her mom said. Her dad agreed and they started searching sites for a place for Tori to get better. When Tori woke up, she heard he parents on the phone. She got up and walked downstairs. She was very weak from not eating anything. Her mom got off the phone and hugged her. She noticed she was very skinny, "Hun, you are going to Texas to get help." Tori wanted help so she nodded.

On the airplane to Texas, Tori just wanted to cut, cut, cut! When they arrived at the hospital in Texas, they checked in Tori. They took her blood pressure and her temperature. They weighed her, 90lbs. She used to be 120, she lost 30lbs. The nurse scribbled on her clipboard, "Okay sweetie, I'm going to have to see where you have cut. It helps me know what we are dealing with." Tori nodded showed her wrist and her top of her legs. Tori's mom frowned at the sight of her cuts.

After the nurse wrote on her clipboard more, "Mrs. Vega, We have a policy of parents not visiting till their better because it may mess up the process." Tori's mom nodded and kissed tori on the forehead, "Goodbye, hun."

Tori's room was very chilly and the walls were glass and the doors were glass. There was only a small curtain for when they change, but if they cut, they have to keep it open. When they showered they had to be supervised in the shower room.

Tori wore short pajama shorts that were pink zebra striped, then she had on a Chick Fil A shirt on with their cow, and she has on bright zebra socks on. She also had on a black fur Areopostale jacket on. She sat on her bed watching Pretty Little Liars. The depression Doctor walked in the room, "Hello Tori, I'm Doctor Winks. I specialize in depression. I am going to start some medicine, and see how it goes." He rubbed her arm with an alcohol wipe. He pushed the needle in her arm, and he disconnected the back part. He added the long rubber tube and connected it to an IV pack full of medicine. He put the bag on the hanger and turned it on.

Tori felt the cold medicine go up her arm. The doctor taped the IV onto her skin which is special tape that does not remove without a removable liquid. He told Tori, "This will be used till you leave, then you will get this in pills but it will be not as strong." Tori nodded and yawned. The doctor left and Tori laid down and kept watching Pretty Little Liars.

The next couple days Tori started thinking less of cutting. The nurse walked in, "It's time for your bath since you not quite strong enough with the new medicine to be in the showers." Tori nodded, "Why does the medicine make me weak?" The nurse grabbed a towel in the cabinet, "Because the medicine is helping your body not want to do harmful things, so it takes time to get used to it." Tori nodded and sat up in the bed.

She noticed she was weak so she took her time to get up. Her nurse walked her to a room with glass of course. The nurse closed the curtains and turned on the water, she filled the tub with hot water. The nurse turned around and Tori slipped her robe off and slipped into the tub. The nurse read the newspaper while Tori cleaned her skinny body. After she was down she dried her body with the towel and put on the robe again. The nurse took her back into her room and let Tori change back into the clothes that she wore but they cleaned them. Tori liked the warmth from the dryer against her body.

Tori missed Beck and school. She wanted to go home and be at school. The medicine definitely worked. She laid in bed and started to write a new song about her troubles that she has had. After she finished writing lyrics, she dozed off into slumber.

Now it has been 2 months and Tori is about to be discharged. Tori was really excited. She was much better and actually never thought about cutting again. They nurse walked in and took out her IV and put on a bandage on it and said goodbye. Tori walked out with a smile, She had gained her weight back and she was so much better. She handed her mom the medicine that she had to take. She wanted to surprise Beck when she got home because he did not know she was going home.

When Tori got home she laid on her comfy bed that was not a hospital bed. She was so happy. She walked into her closet because she wanted to change into something else. It was Wednesday and it was almost lunch time so Tori wanted to go to school. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top that was floral. She put a bracelet on. Thankfully the cut on her wrist was not deep enough to scar.

Tori put on converse and grabbed her school bag and walked downstairs. She hugged her mom and grabbed her car keys. She went into her car and put her sun glasses on. She drove into the school parking lot where lunch was and she walked out of the car. She locked her car and slipped her car keys into her bag. She walked towards the lunch table where the others were sitting.

Beck looked up, "Is that Tori?" Everyone turned and nodded. They were shocked that she was home so fast. Beck got up and walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "Um, Beck, your smashing my lungs." He let go and smiled. Tori sat down. Everyone was so excited that she was home. Tori had many things that were ahead of her.

**AN: **Yay, finished Chapter 5! It's longer than my other chapters but I was lazy to put it in another chapter lol. Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **omgeeee I'm soo sorry for not updating! You know how school is! Definitely when you have end of the year exams! I'll try to update allot more this summer! I only have 2 weeks left of school (:

**Chapter 6: **Is it a mistake or not?

It has been 1 week since Tori got back to school after her incident with depression, Tori has changed allot and she is happily together with Beck. Hopefully this will stay and not fall back into the bad stages that had happened before.

It was midnight and Tori and Beck were watching a Harry Potter marathon on "ABC Family" Tori was cuddled in Beck's arms, his warmth covering her body, "Tor, it's getting late, maybe you should hit the hay." Tori giggled, "I'm not that tired, unless you are." Beck shook his head, "I'm never tired with you." Tori blushed and laid her lips upon Becks. Beck kissed her back and watched Tori dose of in his arms.

The next morning Tori woke up and silently unhooked from Beck's arms and tip toed up to her room. She closed the door and walked into her bathroom. She slipped out of her sweatpants and baggy v-neck. She unhooked her bra and slipped of her underwear. She turned on the water in the bathtub and filled it up almost to the top. She slipped into the warm water and let the warmth of the water soak her body.

Tori had gained her weight back and the cuts had disappeared. Tori was happy, and felt loved. She rubbed soap on her body and rinsed it off. She slipped out of the tub and unplugged the drain. She grabbed her silk robe that was purple and shiny. She covered her body in the robe and tied the belt tie around her waist. She brushed her hair out of the knotty wet hair making it shiny.

Tori walked down stairs still in her robe with nothing under. She noticed Beck was up making breakfast. She walked up to him, "What are you making?" She smiled. "I'm making eggs and bacon." Beck looked up at her scanning her body, "Nice robe. It reminds me of something a super star would wear." Tori giggled and took the plate Beck handed her and walked to the couch. Her and Beck sat on the couch and ate their breakfast.

Beck took the empty plates and put them into the sink. He walked back to the couch and sat down. He grabbed Tori and pulled her close and started to kiss her lightly. Tori smiled in between the kiss and she thought, _Do I want to do this, yes I do!" _Tori removed her robe exposing her naked, skinny body. Beck smiled and started to remove his clothes. Tori and Beck started. This was something that was going to change their lives forever.

**AN: **woohoo finished this chapter. Already working on chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed. I wrote this while eating cheese :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **Happily ever after.. wait.. no.

Tori and Beck had done it, they had sex. Tori looked up at Beck and giggled, "We forgot the condom." Beck chuckled, "Don't worry nothing is going to go wrong." Tori and Beck were sitting on the couch, still completely naked. Their bodies were covered in sweat from the force of them.

Beck kissed Tori, "You are so beautiful. I just love you from the moon and back." Tori blushed and kissed him back, "I love you too."

It has a month been since Tori and Beck did it. Tori was so happy that she had someone that deeply loved her. Tori woke up to the ringing tone of her alarm clock that was set the go off at 6:15 am. She shut it off and got out of bed. She slipped of her robe and put on a blue bra and black panties. She put on skinny jeans and a purple tank top. She put on her converse and some jewelry. She walked into her bathroom and fumbled through her draw trying to find her hair brush. She finally found it and looked at her box of Tampax's.

Tori began to look worried, "I'm late. I should have had my period awhile ago." Tori shook her head, "Impossible." She ignored it and brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail.

When Tori got to school she felt sick. Like she was going to puke. Suddenly she felt it coming up and she made an all out sprint to the bathroom. She ran into a stall and began to puke. She flushed the toilet and sat on the floor with her hands on her eyes. She was crying, "This can't be happening. No. ." Tori puked once more. She was getting the signs she was pregnant.

After school Tori went to a drug store and got a pregnancy test. She texted Beck.

Tori: **Please meet me at my house. I think I'm pregnant.**

Beck: **What?! Okay I'm on my way.**

Tori took the pregnancy test and she read it. Positive, it was positive. Beck looked like he was going to faint. Tori began to cry, "What do I do?" Beck looked at her and sat next to her, "I don't know babe. I think you need to tell you mom, she'll know what to do." Tori agreed. She needed to tell her mom.

The next day Tori walked up to her mom," Mom, i. i.. need to tell you something." Her mom looked at her, "Your pregnant, Tori." Tori looked up, "How'd you know." Tori's mom sighed, "I saw your pregnancy test in the trash. Tori, I knew someone who got pregnant around you age. I'm going to help. I am also going to help you make the decision of keeping the baby or not." Tori nodded. "Tori, this means you cannot go back to school." Tori agreed. How could she go back to school. Everone would call her a hoe, slut, whore, etc.

It has been 6 more weeks and Tori was beginning to get a belly. Beck came over everyday to help Tori, and see her. He really wanted to keep the baby. Tori had an appointment at the doctors for a checkup and her mom was going to take her, "You ready Tori?" Her mom asked. Tori nodded. She was wearing sweatpants and uggs with a baggy t-shirt so you wouldn't see her belly.

When Tori got to the doctor, she was called back really quick. The doctor walked in, "Hello, Miss Vega. I'm Dr. Roe. I will be your doctor through the whole pregnancy. Have you had any problems?" Tori shook her head and she laid down on the viewing bed. The doctor lifted up her shirt and felt around her belly, "You seem very healthy. Now I'm going to ultrasound you, so I know your baby is growing healthy." The doctor pulled out some gel and rubbed it around Tori's belly. She then moved the ultrasound tool around her belly, and the doctor looked at the screen, "Your baby is healthy. Would you like to know the gender? I can tell a little bit." Tori nodded, "She's a girl." The doctor said. Tori smiled.

Tori was going to have a baby girl. Tori went home and thought of names for her baby. She still hasn't answered the question, Is she going to keep it?


End file.
